Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat discharging sheet and more specifically, to a heat discharging sheet and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Substances containing carbon atoms include fullerene, carbon nanotube, graphene and graphite. Of these, graphene is a single atom layer whose structure is a two-dimensional planar array of carbon atoms.
In particular, graphene has considerably stable and superior electrical, mechanical and chemical properties and has excellent conductivity and thus more rapidly carries electrons than silicon and enables application of higher electrical current than copper, which has been actively researched since it was demonstrated through experimentation based on discovery of a method of separating graphene from graphite in 2004.
Such graphene attracts much attention as a base material for electrical circuits because it may be produced over large areas and has electrical, mechanical, chemical stability as well as excellent conductivity.
In addition, electrical properties of graphene may change according to crystal direction of graphene with a predetermined thickness. For this reason, electrical properties are expressed in a direction selected by a user and devices can be thus easily designed. Accordingly, graphene is effectively used for carbon-based electronic or electromagnetic devices.
As such, graphene may be applied to heat discharge materials due to superior thermal conductivity.